The Reason
by Amethyst Jewel
Summary: Just because the Dark Lord’s defeated doesn’t mean the Wizarding World instantly became better.  There’s always evil lurking, and it’s trying to manifest…as quickly as possible… and it will take down ANYTHING that’s in its path. A new saga begins.
1. Homecoming

**Chapter One - Homecoming**

"_Home is the place where, when you have to go there, They have to take you in."  
-Robert Frost  
_

* * *

"What are we going to do?"

A worn-out trio sat around a large rectangular table in a rundown inn. Together, they looked shaken. They were running out of locations to hide in; they had been on the run for a couple of years. It was very tiring.

"This is our second summons in six months," repeated the matron of the family, adjusting the cloak around her face. It was well into spring, and the temperature was well above the need for outerwear. All three of the companions, however, were under very dark cloaks, keeping their faces hidden. "It says if we don't respond - we'll be put into Azkaban for failure to appear in court!"

There was a light snort from the youngest member. "Why don't we just go?"

The father figure looked astonished. "You want me to go to jail, Draco?" he asked his only son, handsome face disfigured by lines of worry.

"No, I don't." Draco looked up at his father, steel eyes shining. "But whatever sentence they give us won't be worse than running from the court, will it?"

The silence between the three was uneasy. Suddenly, the wife decided to speak again, after putting her mug on the table with shaking hands.

"I agree with Draco, Lucius." Narcissa spoke, eyes twinkling with tears. "We've been running - too - too long - we should - go back."

Lucius glared daggers at them both. "You'd rather see me go back to Azkaban than live with me, freely on the countryside?"

Draco was beyond himself. "We've almost been caught _five_ times, running all over Europe-"

"-shh!" Lucius flung his hand out. All three were wandless; Lucius' wand had been destroyed by the Dark Lord himself in the war, Narcissa's wand was lost in the Room of Requirement while Draco was fighting with it, and Draco's wand was still mysteriously in the possession of that blasted Harry Potter.

Ironically enough, that Hermione Granger had stolen the Dark Lord's idea to make Potter's name taboo… only for Death Eaters. A very angry Nott had been rounded up in his sitting room thanks to that spell, as well as a few other former Death Eaters. Thankfully, Draco had no need to say Potter's name, nor had his parents.

"Are we responding to this?" questioned Narcissa once again, draining her mug full of butterbeer.

"If we must," snarled Lucius viciously, looking at his only son who was avoiding his eye contact. "But we'll need somewhere to stay during the length of the trial. The Manor is seized. Grimmauld has been destroyed."

Narcissa looked over at the two men in her life and decided to stand up. "I've got a plan, but you've got to trust me."

Lucius looked angry. "Of course I trust you," he murmured, watching her run for the door to the pub. "But please… in whatever you've got to do… just hurry?"

"Of course." Narcissa smiled, and then apparated upon leaving the grimy little eatery.

**-x-**

The land was cheerful, quite sickening to be walking around in a dark black cloak. Narcissa drew her cloak in closer to her body as he looked for one specific house. She had only visited it once before and she tried to remember what she could. She knew the walls were painted gold, and there was a light-blue gate. A few Muggle children whizzed by her, nearly knocking her off guard, honking obnoxiously on their scooters and bicycles. She almost felt dizzy, but pressed on. Her target house was all the way down on the opposite end of the block.

She rang the Muggle doorbell, feeling all the more nervous. A voice shouted at her, there were shufflings and a few other yells before someone flung the door open and stood gaping at her.

"Harry, who is it?" grinned a female voice, launching herself out of the drawing room nearby.

Narcissa raised her head so she could be seen. She didn't know why she didn't expect the do-gooder at her sister's house. But as she had found out, Potter _was_ the godfather to her niece's only child.

"Mrs. Black." Harry bid balefully, holding a cooing infant with flaming purple hair in his arms. Narcissa goggled at the toddler, half interested. Despite his hair, the boy had rather light amber eyes and a spread of freckles across his nose.

"I would like -" she spoke softly and clearly, lowering her eyes. "-to speak to my sister. I come with no intention to harm."

The woman behind Harry had dropped whatever toy she had been brandishing and was now rushing to push the younger man out of her doorway.

"Narcissa." Andromeda whispered the name as if it were taboo as well. "What-what are you doing here?"

"Can I -" Narcissa was trying to avoid the waterworks, but she couldn't help it. "-come in?" her voice wavered as she asked.

"Of course."

Narcissa's heart swelled for her older sister. She was always so kind, so understanding. Allowing herself to be led inside, Narcissa dodged a carpet covered in toys and baby items, and sat down on the couch of the drawing room.

"Now silly, take off that cloak!" grinned Andromeda, bustling for tea as Harry and the infant returned to the room, still casting glances at Narcissa out of the corner of his eyes. "It must be what - ninety degrees outside?"

Narcissa gave a little laugh, and shook her head, but took off the cloak nonetheless.

"Where have you been?" asked her older sister, offering her biscuits. "Look at you - no makeup - hair a mess - what've you been up to?!"

"On the run." Narcissa explained shortly. "I was coming to ask you - if - if my family and I would be welcome to stay at your place -"

"No!" Harry was on his feet, child forgotten in the playpen. Narcissa jumped at the sheer power of his words. When she wasn't sneering at him and considering him just a playground bully to her Draco, Narcissa really had to realize that the 'Boy Who Lived and then Defeated the Dark Lord, as foretold' really was a powerful being.

"Harry!" scolded Andromeda, as if she were his mother. "There's no need-"

"D'you not realize that you _and_ your entire family are on the top of my most wanted list right now?" Harry didn't really sound angry, just stunned.

"Your… list?" trailed off Narcissa, a bad feeling bubbling in the pit of her stomach.

Harry looked at her as if she had sprouted an ear on her forehead. "Of course it's my list," he sounded way too confident for Narcissa's liking. "Seeing now that the Ministry's reformed, I'm the Head Auror."

Andromeda watched her sister go pale. "Now 'Cissy," she grabbed her hand as the blonde woman sat gaping at Harry in horror. "Harry only does fair trials." Andromeda took the time to shoot Harry a very dirty look. "So I think you should hear him out-"

"-_I_ think you should respond to your summons." Harry folded his arms on his chest, looking stern. Narcissa felt as if she were a child being reprimanded under his gaze.

There was an awkward silence filled by the miscellaneous puffs of smoke and noise emitted from the playpen the child was in.

"What's his name?"

The question threw both Harry and Andromeda off guard.

"Theodore Remus," answered his grandmother, proud. "After my husband and her's."

Narcissa nodded. "Thoughtful."

Another awkward silence engulfed them.

"Listen," Andromeda started after a while. "If you agree to go to trial, I'll set up an apartment for you and your family to stay in. You are… all going to answer your summons… right?"

Narcissa's heart filled with such hope. "Yes," she whispered. "Draco and I had just convinced Lucius into agreeing-"

"How is Draco?" asked Andromeda as sudden as her sister asked her question about Teddy. "I haven't seen him since he was about… five?"

Narcissa laughed, tears splashing her cheeks. "Tall," she explained, taking her sister's hands in her own. "Blonde. Handsome. Oh! He's engaged!"

Feeling awkward as the sisters burst into giggles, Harry decided to interrupt their conversation.

"Mrs. Malfoy?"

Both sisters looked over at him so swiftly, he would have sworn had they not had different hair colours that they were twins.

"Yes?" Narcissa answered in a small voice.

"Should I go ahead and schedule a trial for your family, then?"

Andromeda squeezed Narcissa's hands as the blonde woman agreed. "Of course. We'll need all the help we can get."

Harry nodded, going and kissing Teddy on the forehead as he headed towards the fireplace. "Andy, I'll be back tomorrow. Will you be fine-?"

"-oh go on Harry!" Andromeda smiled, beckoning the young man into the fire. "I can handle things from here!"

With a final nod, Harry spun three times in the fireplace, and then vanished. Narcissa turned back to her sister and embraced her in a heartfelt hug.

"Thank you."

The whisper was much appreciated as Andromeda hugged her only sister tighter in return.

"I'm glad you came back to me Narcissa," she murmured. "We're all we have left now."

"I know." Narcissa was horror-struck. "And that scares me."

Andromeda nodded, wiping tears from both her and her sister's nearly-identical face. "It's alright, we'll be fine," she led her sister to the guest bedroom so she could tidy up. "You're safe with me now."

"I know." Narcissa echoed as she watched Andromeda leave. "And… Andy?"

The older woman turned around, curious. "What is it?"

"Thanks for… everything," Narcissa sighed, as if a large weight were lifted off of her chest.

Andromeda smiled, shutting the door behind her. "_Familia ante omnia, "she_ murmured, nodding. "Welcome home."

Narcissa understood at once. "Family above all else," she translated their motto quietly before rushing into the bathroom to take a nice, hot shower.


	2. The Trial

**Chapter 2 - The Trial**

_Trials teach us what we are; they dig up the soil, and let us see what we are made of; they just turn up some of the ill weeds on to the surface.  
-Charles Hadden Spurgeon_

* * *

Narcissa sat nervously with Draco and Lucius by her side. They were all sitting outside of courtroom four, the room where they had been summoned to appear. She was looking particularly fine today, wearing dress robes of periwinkle blue and matching shoes to boot. Draco and Lucius, for some strange reason were clad in matching silver robes, both looking awfully somber. Narcissa had spent a great amount of time over Andromeda's house, trying to plan things out. They had both reasoned, especially with Harry Potter as one of the main councilors for the trial, considering their events in their final battle. Though Andromeda was never involved in the actual second war, she felt justified in hearing both sides of the struggle. Both Harry and Narcissa's accounts were significantly different - but meshed together after different explanations.

Everyone knew this trial, out of many, would be the hardest to give rule towards.

Harry wouldn't actually hear Narcissa's side of the story. He insisted on a very fair trial, not wanting to be swayed by anything he heard outside of the courtroom. So, Harry had gone to avoiding Andromeda's house whenever Narcissa was visiting. That was fine for the matron; Harry usually decided to watch Teddy and it gave her and her younger sister more time to sit, talk and actually bond together.

After an extensive check-in, of which they all had to insist that their wands were lost during the War and never recovered, the Malfoys were given Auror clearance to descend to the lower levels which held the courtrooms. They were ushered to three stiff chaired waiting outside an already-occupied room, whose door was sealed shut. Catching the hint, the small family sat down, each anxious for what was awaiting them.

There had been some sort of trial before them. The trio was quite unsure who's case was being involved inside of courtroom four; but the room was unnaturally silent. The occasional gasps and outbursts were expected; but the silence itself was very unnerving.

"The Malfoys?" a small young man addressed them. He had to have just come of age; interning at the Ministry or something Narcissa had to assume. He had on the new uniform that was instated on some of the departments. Dark maroon robes with a golden sign of a calligraphy MoM on the breastplate. The family looked up at him as he walked out into the hall.

"The Wizengamot will see you shortly." He spoke kindly. "When called upon, please proceed by the following order. Senior, Junior, Misses."

The trio nodded, still keeping quiet among themselves. Ten minutes later, the court released the person who was on trial before them. Whoever it was had just been condemned to something they must have thought unpleasant; there was an uncomfortable bout of screaming.

"TWELVE YEARS?" someone, a masculine voice was screaming. "Twelve years in Azkaban with a possible death penalty!"

"We were gracious, considering during your run as a Death Eater - that you are held accountable for seven different murders!" replied another firm masculine voice. "You best be civil and calm yourself before you make your situation worse!"

Someone was being led out in shackles. With great horror, the Malfoy family watched as Theodore Nott was walked out, surrounded by a lot of five Aurors. Draco noticed a few people who were in the same year as him in Hogwarts. He didn't know their names.

"Malfoys!" Nott screamed as he walked pass, still struggling against his armed guard. "If I get twelve years - you just wait! We'll be cell mates!" he was grinning in a very mad-sort of way. "Fair trial my ass! Just as bad as we were!"

Draco felt his mother clench her hand in his. She was obviously nervous. He swallowed dry spit as the doors to the courtroom swayed ominously; leering open, beckoning them to their own trial. Fifteen minutes later, the Malfoys were finally called upon. They glanced at each other one last time, wondering what their fate would be, before getting to their feet and proceeding.

They walked into the courtroom in the order they were told, heads held high. Draco sat in his seat, his mother still grasping his hand, which had become awfully sweaty by now.

"Are all wands of the accused secured?" asked the booming voice that had yelled at Nott. The speaker was the new Minister of Magic, Kingsley Shacklebolt. He looked rather daunting in the highest chair, in the middle of the medium-sized courtroom. Draco took his time to observe who was also sitting around, surveying him.

The Wizengamot had greatly decreased in size. A lot of older members were no longer in practice. With a nasty shock, Draco looked up and saw a lot of members from Dumbledore's Army _and_ from the Order of the Phoenix sitting before him. Most people were accounted for; ranging from miniscule members like Arthur Weasley, to those who played a large role in the second war, sitting in the very front seat alongside Shacklebolt.

Now well aware of who his family would have to be pleading their case towards, Draco sat uncomfortably between his parents. He was barely aware of his mother still gripping his hand in her own; the woman's well-filed nails were leaving imprints in his skin.

With another nasty jolt to his stomach, Draco's eyes connected on the infamous trio. Ron Weasley was sitting in black robes next to Hermione Granger, who sat with some strange muggle device in her lap, pecking furiously away at it. Harry Potter finished off the group. He sat also with black robes, like his friends, but instead of the scarlet collars Granger and Weasley wore, his was of fine gold, like Kingsley's. That definitely didn't bode well .

'Great', Draco thought acidly. 'Now we're really going to end up in Azkaban.'..."

A lot of things were said that Draco ignored, looking over the rest of the people sitting in front of him. Many were also of the same age he was, sitting in dark blue Auror robes. Draco was particularly surprised to see Neville Longbottom, Luna Lovegood, Ginny Weasley and some other girl he didn't know too well. They were wearing very casual clothing; he wondered why they were there in the first place. The lot probably were given special treatment; being on good terms with most of the new Wizengamot, after all.

"We call this trial, number twenty-four, investigating the case of the Malfoy family. Present are the sole living members of the great pureblood line. Do you all agree that you are honestly who we all assume you to be - Lucius Abraxas Malfoy, Narcissa Calliope Black-Malfoy, and Draco Lucius Malfoy, of Wiltshire England, residence to the manor you all called your home?"

"Yes," the trio answered feebly. Draco glanced over at his father, whose face was rather apathetic, he was staring up into the face of Kingsley Shacklebolt, lips pursed tightly together.

"And do all three of you agree to the charges of acting under the influence of the previous Dark Lord Voldemort, doing his bidding as well as other accounts of Dark Magic, as forbidden to wizards, written in the law books given to you one week before the date of this trial?"

"Yes." The family echoed again. Draco's head was reeling. If he was thinking correctly, his family had a lot of evidence against them. Voldemort had even been living and keeping headquarters in their very mansion the last year of his existence. _That_ fact amongst others definitely had some weight on their trial decision.

Many other agreements and formalities were given over. Draco was starting to tune out again. He jumped when Kingsley spoke his mother's name. She had squeezed his hand rather unexpectedly, waking him from his daze.

"We now turn to our first sentencing. Mrs. Narcissa Calliope Black-Malfoy, please stand."

Trembling almost visibly, Narcissa released Draco's hand and with great difficulty, stood to receive her punishment.

"For harboring secrets of the Dark Lord and endangering the Wizarding kind, Mrs. Narcissa Malfoy is sentenced to one-and-one-half years of house arrest and parole."

Narcissa had such a strange emotion on her face, it was incompressible. "I'm sorry," she addressed Shacklebolt with a trembling voice. "But, I'm unsure of your sentencing."

Kingsley sighed. Draco sure he saw a slight smile play on his lips, and felt slightly annoyed that he was teasing his mother.

"Well… house arrest… parole - they're both Muggle forms of punishment that we've decided to adapt into the Wizarding World. We're sentencing to you voluntary imprisonment inside any place you designate as home for one and a half years. Parole means that while you are in your home - you are subjected to behave on your best behavior - not breaking any laws and keeping your nose clean until your term is finished."

Kingsley let out a deep breath before continuing. "Do you accept this proposed sentencing, Mrs. Malfoy?"

Narcissa looked so astonished she couldn't help but smiling as she nodded furiously, refusing to let tears stream down her face. "Yes sir," she was still nodding.

"All those in favor for the sentencing for Mrs. Malfoy?" Kingsley turned to his fellow members.

Most members had raised their hands, including Granger, Weasley and Potter. Draco almost felt grateful.

"Next," Kingsley was looking down at the large scroll that was their case file. "Is the sentencing for Mr. Draco Lucius Malfoy. Please rise."

Draco rose as Narcissa sat, nervous for the fate of the two men in her life.

"For harboring secrets of the Dark Lord and endangering the Wizarding kind-" Kingsley started, looking over at Harry Potter who was sitting directly to his left. "-enchanting and using Dark Art Spells on fellow students at Hogwarts School, and also on the charges for attempted murder of both Albus Dumbledore and Harry Potter-"

Draco started as Kingsley nodded to Harry Potter, sitting besides him. Potter cleared his throat and began to speak in his place

"-it has been decided through deep meditation that you are pardoned of all charges."

Narcissa gave a happy squeal, grasping for Draco's hand as he stood, himself astounded, gaping at Harry Potter.

"But… why?" Draco questioned, eyes wide. "You've always hated me - and-"

Draco watched as Potter, Granger, and Weasley exchanged a knowing glance. It was one of those _friend_ things he had heard about. Perhaps they knew something that he didn't.

"Given the testimonies of Susan Bones, Neville Longbottom, Ginny Weasley, Luna Lovegood and myself-" Potter had spoken again, pointing to each of the wizards who gave testimony on Draco's behalf "-it has been decided that Draco Lucius Malfoy shall receive the same punishment as his mother. House arrest and parole for one and a half years, under constant supervision as appointed by the Ministry of Magic himself."

Draco patted his ears. He couldn't be hearing correctly! Did these people who he supposedly shared mutual loathing towards over several years… could they possibly be… saving his life?

"The Auror appointed to the case of both Narcissa Black-Malfoy and her son Draco Lucius Malfoy-" Kingsley was speaking again, reading his gigantic scroll of proceedings as if nothing had ever happened between Draco and Harry. "-shall be fixed once this trial ends. Date for house arrest starts as soon as trial is over. All those in favor for the sentencing of Draco Lucius Malfoy?"

Draco watched as more than half the young Wizengamot willingly raised their hands on his behalf. He was beyond astonished, but too grateful to speak, and sat down as he was bade to do, eyes fixed on Kingsley's face as he sentenced his father.

"Final proceedings are that in the case of Lucius Abraxas Malfoy. Please rise."

Lucius rose, eyes straightforward, looking more apathetic than ever.

"Now," sighed Kingsley, rubbing his bald plate with his feather quill, still taking notes as he read the charges off of his giant scroll. "For harboring the secrets of the Dark Lord and endangering the Wizarding kind-" he started as usual, "- for also using several known accounts of Dark Arts on Muggles, Wizards, and underage students, for harboring and endangering the lives of Luna Lovegood and Mr. Drualt Ollivander, and allowing your home to become the stronghold and meeting place of the Dark Lord's recent rise to power-"

Draco's stomach felt uncomfortably clenched. His father _was_ one of Lord Voldemort's top agents; why had he expected the ministry to go so light on the whole family?

"It is proposed that Mr. Lucius Malfoy is sentenced to one year's imprisonment in Azkaban, following lifetime parole with occasional home visits as seen to and appointed by the Ministry of Magic."

Kingsley's words slid into Narcissa's skin as if it were a knife. "A year?" she repeated feebly.

The dark-skinned man nodded, looking down at her as if she were daft. "Yes," he agreed. "Mr. Malfoy is very fortunate that he has not received more years for all the horrors he has caused not only under and with the influence of the Dark Lord, but to all human kind as a whole."

A few strands of hair strayed out of the long tuft of hair Lucius usually kept at the nape of his neck. Draco watched his father swallow dry spit; his Adam's apple bobbed nervously, a cold sweat appearing on his forehead and cheeks.

"Due to the testimony of Mr. Harry James Potter, however, it has been decided that Lucius Malfoy deserves at _least_ a year's imprisonment. Going to Azkaban is irreversible."

Narcissa ran to her husband's arms, and he accepted her willingly, all attention on his sobbing lover. Draco let them be, pretending not to watch as his father kissed his mother's sopping cheeks, smoothed her hair, whispered things he dared not to overhear into her ears.

He never knew how well his parents were in love with each other; how much they really cared for the fate of one another. It was disturbing, and yet, reassuring to see in such a pressured time. After a few moments, he decided to zone back in on the ending of the case.

"All those in favor for the sentencing of Lucius Malfoy?"

The entire Wizengamot had raised their hands this time. Someone in the back of the court had yelled "give the lot more time!" and there were heated murmurs. Draco watched, paranoid, as Kingsley ignored them all, whacking a gavel on his podium to receive silence.

"Are the accused perfectly clear on the sentencing of each individual member of the family?" asked Kingsley after a while, watching Narcissa hiccupping in her husband's arms, as the two men continued to look up into his face.

"Yes," echoed Draco. His mother nodded, still hiccupping, looking pink in the face. Lucius looked resolved; yet relieved. Without a long wait, he too nodded. Kingsley whacked his gavel once more, adding flourishing signatures to the Malfoy Family case file. With a snap, the parchment sealed itself, and Draco watched as Kingsley hand the large lump of paper to Hermione Granger, who glanced at Draco in a gentle sort of manner, and then tucked the parchment into an inconspicuous place or void… or something… where it disappeared from clear sight.

"Mr. Malfoy." Kingsley was on his feet, wand loosely in his hand. "If you please - say your final goodbyes. We have Aurors waiting to escort you immediately to Azkaban."

Upon his words, Draco reeled around and saw as another bunch of men; two being students Draco had recognized from years at Hogwarts - Michael Corner and Terry Boot, along with three others in dark blue robes approaching the small family. Narcissa gave a mighty wail, embraced her husband one last time, and finally took a few steps away from him.

"They've improved the policies," she hiccupped after a while, pushing her hair out of her face. "At least this time we'll be able to keep in touch by post."

Draco watched as his father cracked a small smile. "I'll write to you," he promised his wife, before turning towards his only son.

"Draco?" his father clapped a hand onto his shoulder. "You're the man of the house now."

Draco was nodding. He had received this talk several days ago. "Yes father," he agreed, embracing his dad with a small hug.

"Take care of the manor and your mother now, you hear?" Lucius whispered, before releasing his son, letting his fingers trail over Narcissa's cheek, and then submitting himself into the throng of awaiting Aurors.

"Yes sir," whispered Draco in return, watching them go. Lucius left the courtroom, head held high as usual, looking quite handsome in his silver robes.

Kingsley was looking down at the two remaining members of the family. "I believe we have something that belongs to Mr. Draco Malfoy-"

Draco watched, further astonished, as Harry Potter handed a thin wooden box to Kingsley, who then leaned over his podium to hand the box to Draco, who accepted it, bewildered. Opening the case, his heart let out an excited jolt as he was reunited with his wand. He was sure he had lost it in the war - due to the fact it was _his _wand Potter had finished the Dark Lord with… why didn't Potter keep it for himself?

Potter actually cleared his throat to speak. "Thought you'd like that back," he smirked, looking at Draco flourish his long-lost key to the Wizarding World with silver and emerald green sparks.

"Thought you needed it." Draco replied dryly, though he looked quite impressed as Harry held up his repaired phoenix-cored wand. He was sure it was broken during the war, and didn't really have time to marvel on how in the world Potter got it back.

"You are given your wand back by this Wizengamot. By accepting it, you have to promise no Dark Arts spells may further be used with this instrument." Hermione Granger spoke suddenly, looking Draco dead in the face. "Do you agree to this statement?"

Draco nodded. Anything to have his wand back. "Absolutely."

Hermione nodded, pecking away furiously at whatever device she had sitting on her lap. "In the case of Narcissa Malfoy," she spoke once again, causing Narcissa to jerk her head unpleasantly towards the rows above them. "-a wand will be appointed, newly made by Mr. Ollivander, under the promise that no other Dark Arts spells are further used with your new instrument. Do you agree to these terms?"

Narcissa never knew the damn Gryffindors could be so merciful...especially to those who had done so much against them throughout their lives. "Yes," she was nodding, "And thank you."

"You do understand that if any Dark Arts spells are cast by these wands… or in your house… especially within the days of both of your stated paroles-" it was Ron Weasley's time to speak. Draco wondered when he would put his two-knuts into the trial. "-your wands will be immediately snapped, and you both will be re-trailed and sent immediately to Azkaban?"

Draco and his mother exchanged glances. They were allowed wands after nearly two years of having no magic in their possession at all. Why the hell would they ruin something so good after a time so bad?

"Understandable." Draco went over to his mother, putting what he thought to be a comforting arm around her shoulders. "Is it wise to say that we're allowed to leave?"

Hermione Granger was finished pecking whatever she was devoted to doing on the Muggle machine, and she nodded furiously at Draco. "Your case is on record, Mr. Malfoy," she addressed him perfect and professionally. "You and your mother are free to go."

The Wizengamot was starting to disperse. Draco nodded once more at the trio, and turned on a tee to lead his mother out of the Ministry of Magic.

"Malfoy?" called an oh-so-familiar voice as Draco pounded the button for the lift back into the Atrium.

"What?" Draco snapped without intentionally meaning to. After all, Potter had just saved both his and family's skins from being punished by the death penalty. "What is it?"

"Keep an eye on your post." Potter bode, watching the two blonde Malfoys step into the lift and stand opposite to him. "Your Advisor shall be appointed to you within two days."

Draco nodded. His mother had started to sob again, and all he really wanted was to lay down and sleep comfortably in his bed back at the manor. "Yes, I heard," he repeated dryly, pressing the button to the atrium. "Anything else?"

Potter smirked. "_Don't _leave your house," he warned. "Hermione's charms are something fierce - have no doubts we'll be tracking your every spell and move until your parole times are up. You only have a hundred feet around the perimeter - once out of range, Aurors will come searching for you at once."

Draco nodded once again. "Anything else?" he was starting to become annoyed. "The doors are about to shut."

"Take care of your mum."

The suggestion threw Draco completely off guard. What was with all the damned compassion nowadays?

"I will."

With one final nod at his enemy-turned-aide smirked and set off in the direction opposite them.

And with a giant feeling of relief, Draco smirked himself as the lift gates snapped in his face, raising both him and his mother up into a new chance at life.


End file.
